1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are digital cameras having a playback-mode function in which a shot image (captured image) is automatically saved in a recording device, such as a memory card, etc., and the captured image saved in the recording device is playback displayed on a display section after completion of the shooting.
In such a digital camera, it is possible for a user to delete (erase) unnecessary images from the captured images saved in the recording device while viewing images being playback displayed in the playback mode. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-36582 has proposed a technique in which information files, in a recording medium, selected as candidates for deletion by the user's deletion operation are moved to a specified directory as deletion files, and the deletion files in the specified directory are deleted in accordance with a decrease in a recordable area of the recording medium in order to ensure the recordable area.